This invention relates generally to drumshells formed of thermoplastic material such as methyl methacrylate which comprise sections of generally hollow cylindrical forms secured together at a generally horizontal location with illuminated light sources secured to the internal walls of the completed shell substantially at the position where they are joined together. The securing means comprise brackets which are secured to the internal walls of the shell at a position opposite the standard drum lugs which retain the rings in which the heads are secured so that the securing means for the brackets are obscured. Prior to my invention, various sources of illumination have been placed inside of drum shells, but to the best of my knowledge, none have been in tubular form secured by obscured brackets.